


The Ascention

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anti-Hero, Dark Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Descent into Madness, Multi, Past Inquisitor/Iron Bull, Possessed, follows the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thomas never wanted to go to the Circle. He was forced. Thomas never asked for the mark. Yet he got it. Thomas was never supposed to be the hero. But he was.Approaching the final fight with Corypheus the Inquisitor is possessed by a desire Demon which brings out all his worst impulses... and his true colours.





	The Ascention

The Fade in which Travelyn is brought high


End file.
